Hypothermia
by pikachu203
Summary: This is a gift for BlueSkies23. Roxas gets caught in a snow storm and Axel has to come save him... AkuRoku one-shot.


**Hypothermia **

** This story is dedicated to BlueSkies23 and is dedicated to cloudyWingless. My friends requested I write another yoai story, so I wrote another yoai story.**

** PS This isn't going to become a pattern BlueSkies23…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**(Roxas's POV)**

It was cold. I could hardly see a thing in front of me because the snow was so thick that it was getting into my eyes and making the already silvery world seem completely white.

The blizzard was freezing, the cold wind blew up my sleeves and chilled my bones and the snow caught in clumps all over me. My hair was frosted over and the wind refused to let me keep my hood up for more than five minutes. My breath was wisps of visible gas that vanished as the hit the sheet of white that cascaded from the sky.

I breathed hard, trudging through the snow and shivering even more as it got caught in my boots. I had to keep moving. I had to get back, to get out of here. I couldn't get stuck in this storm, or I wouldn't be able to wake up this morning.

I managed to force myself on about a mile more, having no idea where I was and what direction I was going, because the blizzard blinded my eyes. I slowly felt my knees buckle and I fell backwards into the snow. For a few moments I struggled to get back to my feet. I couldn't though, my entire body was completely numb and my entire body felt heavy.

My eyes felt like they were the heaviest thing of all. I struggled to try and move my arms to create a fire spell, but my arms were too heavy to move. I felt exhausted and I let my eyes slip shut and they didn't reopen.

The snow slowly fell on me and left me asleep the frigid air chilling my motionless body.

(**Axel's POV**)

Xion and I waited for a good half hour waiting for Roxas. Xion looked back at the staircase, and asked, "Where is he?"

I glanced back at the staircase curiously, taking my finished popsicle stick out of my mouth, "I'm sure he's fine."

Xion looked at me sadly, "I'm not so sure…"

I sighed and messed up her hair, "If I go find him. Will that make you stop worrying?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes, thank you Axel."

"Right," I muttered, "I'll go find him and you can wait for us back at the Gray room."

She nodded. I slowly opened a portal to go to the world where Roxas was supposed to be. Almost as soon as I got there, I noticed that there was snow spiraling at an alarming rate from the sky and the surface of the world seemed to be covered in two and a half feet of thick snow.

Luckily for me my "abnormalities" basically made me a human furnace that didn't freeze easily.

I picked a direction and walked in it, trudging through the snow and watching as any freezing particles that touched me were instantaneously melted. I stumbled through the snow trying to find him. I shouted, "Roxas!"

No reply.

I continued to trudge through the snow until I tripped on something in the snow. I stood back and dug the object out of the snow.

The object in the snow was actually was Roxas. I dug him out of the snow and hit his face a few times to try and get him up, no response. I picked him up and hauled him back through the portal in the snow storm, dropping him back on a couch in the gray room and slowly melting the snow off of him.

I sat down, trying to get him to wake up by shaking his shoulder and eventually resorting to smacking him again, "Roxas? Oh, come on, get up."

I sat on the floor and got as close to his face as possible, "Roxas? Roxas…"

He eventually woke up and sat up so abruptly that our lips awkwardly smacked together. I took a step back and he sat up, "Axel?"

Roxas slowly stood up and I stuttered to find the right words, "Um... I-I umm… I…"

I was cut off by Roxas kissing me again and for once I ran out of words to say. After several moments, we separated and froze, staring at one another, "I thought I hated the snow."

"So did I."

"I guess it came in handy though," I muttered.

Roxas thought for a moment, "What are we going to tell Xion?"

"I have no idea."

**The end**

** Your welcome**

** Please don't flame and don't read it if you don't like it.**


End file.
